masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Allen Knott
Block notice I'll try to keep this brief: you were originally rightfully blocked for edit warring. Temporaryeditor78 fully explained why your edit was reverted even though looking up grounds for banning as well as our trivia policies are primarily your own responsibility. Contacting TE78 on the Community wiki was not wrong, but you should have waited to edit the MEWiki until the block expired. Given that you instead took adverse action against this wiki's administration, I'm going to block both your accounts for one month. You will still be able to edit your own talk page, so you can let me know which of the accounts you'd like to keep using. (Since you technically used a second account for ban evasion, the other will be permanently blocked in this case.) Elseweyr talk • April 7, 2017, 08:54:21 (UTC) :Dear Elseweyr, I'm going to try and explain this to you without getting upset or mad. First, a warning is this, "if you do X again, then you're block." A warning is not simply undoing an edit and then blocking me without explaining why I did wrong. Correct, TE78 did explained why he undid my edit but he didn't explain why he felt the need to block me instead of leaving me a message. This was my second days on this wiki when I received my block. However, I do understand that is primarily my responsibility but to look up the reasons for banning. Those reason didn't explained why Temporaleditor78 block me. There was several reasons list for why an admin can block someone i.e. it doesn't explain why TE78 block me. My issue was (unlike your block) I couldn't contact any other admin to discuss the block. If that fair? That TE78 could block for something minor for two weeks without explanation and without the ability to contact any other admin about the block? :I also wanted to point out that TE78's policy of rolling back edits wholesale is stupid. Plus it drive peoples away and this is not a community wiki anymore this had become TE78 personal mass effect wiki. Because if you look at his talk page he had done this before! :Honest, I had no issue with you personally but the way this wiki is governing is unacceptable. Now this could be general wiki policy but if that is the case then we had a bigger issue. I will be speaking to a lawyer later today about this and see if my "rights" was violate by TE78's original block. :Next and honestly I will repost my policy purpose to demotion TE78 as soon as I'm able to. :As for what account I would like to kept using, you can permanently block my other account and leave this one for my talk page. Because this will be the account I used going forward. However, I had already did (other than the policy purpose) I'm stepping away from this wiki and will be working to improve and surpass the wiki with another Mass Effect wiki. This wiki had a sickness known as Temporaryeditor78. --Allen Knott (talk) 10:10, April 7, 2017 (UTC)Allen Knott Re:Temporayeditor78 Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. But in all honesty I think I'm done with this wikia. --[[User:Kryalis|'Kryalis']] (speak) 01:03, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, you're not the first person I heard that from. I'm sorry that he had caused you to lose interesting in this wikia --Allen Knott (talk) 01:06, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Do you know where I can go to take up a complaint exactly? --[[User:Kryalis|'Kryalis']] (speak) 01:07, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, start here and whomever contact you can point you in the right direction. It took several peoples for me to find the right staff member. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/general --Allen Knott (talk) 01:12, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Thank you. --[[User:Kryalis|'Kryalis']] (speak) 01:12, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Please get Temp banned